Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet tray which supports a sheet to be fed to an apparatus or a sheet discharged from the apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An image recording apparatus such as a printer is provided with a sheet tray such as a manual-paper-feed tray on which a sheet to be fed to the apparatus is placed, and a discharge tray on which, a sheet discharged from the apparatus is placed.
In recent years, a small-sizing of the image recording apparatus is required. However, it is also required to record an image on a recording paper of a large size by the image recording apparatus. As an apparatus which is capable of fulfilling these two contrary requirements, a discharge stacker which enables to draw each of a plurality of stacking members that are overlapped, from the stacking member directly above has hitherto been known. In the abovementioned discharge stacker, since a length along a direction in which each stacking member is drawn can be short, it is possible to make the image recording apparatus small. Meanwhile, in the abovementioned discharge stacker, it is possible to make long the length of the plurality of stacking members as a whole, along the direction in which the stacking member is drawn, by drawing out all of the plurality of stacking members. Accordingly, the discharge stacker is capable of supporting a recording paper of a large size.